


Birthday Fishes

by Accal1a



Category: Four Kings Security - Charlie Cochet
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: King surprises Leo on his first birthday after they move in together.
Relationships: Ward "King" Kingston/Leopold de Loughrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE MAN!

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, grinning even as he was led down the stairs into the kitchen of the house they now shared together.

"Isn't your boyfriend allowed to surprise you on your birthday?" King asked.

Leo gasped even as he continued to walk with his eyes closed, trusting the man he loved not to steer him wrong.

"You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?" King asked fondly.

"No." Leo said, far too quickly. "Or not…I mean I knew it was May, I just kind of…"

"Got too into the new software you're coding, and the days all merged into one and now you're surprised it's the 19th?"

Leo blushed faintly, smiling that his partner knew him so well. He loved that.

" _Maybe_." The younger man allowed.

"Well, I guess it's good you have me around to remind you, isn't it?" King said, halting them at the bottom of the stairs and leaning in to take Leo's face in a soft kiss.

Leo all but melted into King's arms, enjoying just making out on the stairs with no urgency, the world narrowing to nothing but them. He smiled into the kiss, then opened his eyes when they parted.

"No peaking." King admonished.

Leo rolled his eyes, but did then close them again, smiling fondly as he did so.

King led him into the kitchen, placing him directly in front of the breakfast bar, where he had cleared away the stools earlier so Leo didn't get caught up in them.

"Can I open them yet?" He asked, as King moved away. He could hear him coming round the other side of the counter, and then heard a click.

"So impatient." King teased.

"But it's my _birthday_." Leo whined.

"Oh no, you don't get to pull that Mr. 'It's sometime during May I think'."

Leo crossed his arms across his chest in a mock huff, but didn't open them. He'd play the game, whatever the game was.

"Okay…now." King said after another few seconds.

Leo opened his eyes, and couldn't for the moment work out what he was seeing. Then he started to see past the sheer number of candles to the cake beneath.

"It's…"

"It's carrot cake with cream cheese frosting." King said proudly.

"It has crackers on it." Leo said, slightly dumfounded by the gift in front of him.

"Yes it does. They'll go perfectly well with the flavourings in the cake, but I know you'll pick them off and eat them separately anyway." King said, chuckling.

"You don't know that." Leo said, even as he was reaching to do just that.

King laughed. "Go on then, make a wish."

Leo grinned, leaning down to blow out the candles on the goldfish‑shaped cake. He'd have to ask King how he managed to do that later, right now he was almost overcome with the emotion of the gesture. To have found someone who would understand him so completely was something he never thought he'd get to have.

As the candles were blown out and the wonderful scent started to fill his nostrils, he found he didn't have anything he wanted to wish for.

His life was perfect just the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending to write the first fic in a fandom, but here we are I guess.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
